


A Winchester Writes

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Harry is a hunter in training, Harry raided by not Dursleys, Harry raised by the Winchesters, Harry related to the Winchesters, Salem Witches' Institute, but they landed on Deans car, harry raised by not dursleys, so their deaths are expected, some owls die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was raised by his mothers half brother John Winchester and doesn't want to leave his family for Hogwarts, this is their replies to the Hogwarts acceptance letters and the letters that continue after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Dear Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall,

I am writing to inform you that I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the fact I have already accepted a place at Salem Witches' Institute.

Because I now live in the USA with my mothers half brother and my cousins, we feel that it would be much more convenient to go to school here rather than another school in another country. 

Thank you for your letter and consideration,

Harry Potter-Winchester

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

McGonagall,

I don't care who you are or who you're writing these letters on the behalf of.

Keep your damn birds away from my family because if one of those birds lands on my car I will shoot it. 

Harry has decided that he's not going to your stupid school, sending more letters isn't going to change that,

Dean Winchester 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Professor McGonagall,

Harry isn't going to your school, he's staying here in the states with his family.

I don't know how you sent so many letters, I don't know how you found us, I don't know why you keep sending the letters after Harry had decided he didn't want to go to your ridiculous little school. 

But I do know that you are going to stop sending those letters and stop sending them now or I'm going to hunt you down and I will find you, that is a promise.

Leave my family alone.

John Winchester  
Uncle and legal guardian of Harry James Potter-Winchester 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I have already sent a letter a few weeks ago refusing my place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but you still seem to be insistent on sending more owls. 

Because of this we are now using the owls as target practice and am pleased to say that my aim has improved over the past few weeks.

If you wan't you can keep sending the owls but forget the letters.

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter-Winchester

\---


	5. Chapter 5

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I don't know how you keep finding us but you do realise that you're now sending the owl mail to my cousins car.

His screams of horror when he saw an owl on his car may have been amusing the the first few times it happened but it is quickly becoming annoying, especially because he wont let us shoot the birds so close to his baby. 

Please stop sending the letters, I won't be attending Hogwarts this year. Or ever really.

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter-Winchester

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Salem Witches' Institute is mentioned on the Harry Potter wiki, and it is noted that the schools name seems to suggest that the school only accepts witches rather than wizards, however it is not known for certain so I am therefore sticking Harry in this school as it is one of the few magical schools mentioned by various fan sites that I have looked through and because I probably couldn't think of another name for a school and stick with it. 
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Salem_Witches'_Institute


End file.
